


Jealous Heart

by ellemultifan



Category: The Drake Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellemultifan/pseuds/ellemultifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I noticed there was no fics for the Drake Chronicles and I really love them so i thought I would make one. This is my first work so sorry if its bad.</p>
<p>Nicholas had always wondered what high school was like. When his mother finally decides to send him and his youngest brothers to the local high school, he gets ready to experience a lot of things. What he didn't expect was Lucky or Lucy Hamilton as she likes to be known. Would she change his world forever? Or will he show her a whole new side to her Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Nicholas had always wondered what high school was like. When his mother finally decides to send him and his youngest brothers to the local high school, he gets ready to experience a lot of things. What he didn't expect was Lucky or Lucy Hamilton as she likes to be known. Would she change his world forever? Or will he show her a side of the world she never knew about?
> 
> Sorry if this is really bad. This is my first fic hope you like it!

He kept his eyes closed during the drive to his new school. He didn't want to have to seem open to small talk. Though his eyes were closed, his other senses were constantly ready and aware. This was what came from being a young vampire.  
Nicholas Drake came from a long and regal line of noble vampires. In his family you were human until you are 16, when you experience the blood change. Nicholas and all his six older brothers had experienced the gruelling experience of holding on for your life with only a small vial of family blood to pull you through. His personal blood change had been hell. His current theory was that the only thing that got him through was his little sister, who he would give his life for, and the possibility of one day meeting his soulmate.  
The soulmate stuff was complex. No one was really sure if it was real but there were definite accounts of vampires meeting the one person they would do anything for. According to his father, when you met your soulmate it was life the whole world focused on them, all of a sudden your world moved its axis and you had a new centre. Looking at Nicholas's parents its difficult not to believe in soul mates. They are disgustingly cute and ever since his brother Duncan met 'Sky' she was all he could think about. Nicholas thought it would be interesting to meet his soulmate but he didn't expect it to happen anytime soon. I mean he was immortal, he had his whole life to look for her. Or him to be fair.  
Meanwhile Nicholas was content with just living his life until his mother had decided that his sister Solange and a few of his older brothers should be put into regular high school and to stop being home schooled. So there he was with a fifteen nearly sixteen year old Solange, the twins Quinn and Connor who were 19 but who were bieng passed off as18, Logan who actually was 18 and himself 17. Sebastian, Marcus and Duncan managed to get out of this 'adventure' and instead were sitting at home asleep he guessed.  
Vampires did have to sleep through out the sunlight hours but Geoffrey Drake, Nicholas's uncle, had developed a potion which helped them stay on human schedules.  
The atmosphere in the car was jittery and tense, with Solange's radiating nervous energy, and Nicholas couldn't have been happier to get out of the small box and into the school office. Their entrance into the school did not go unnoticed. Their mother had already been the day before to organise things so all they had to do was collected their schedules and locker numbers. Almost all the girls in school had their eyes on the four brothers. They all knew they were attractive, expect maybe Connor, so this kind of attention was not new to them. Solange, however, gave a small grunt of disgust before continuing on to the grey building.  
Each brother felt a strong protective tug over Solange. Not just because she was a girl but because she was the first born Drake girl in over 700 years. There were many prophecies describing her reuniting all the vampire clans which Solange herself wanted nothing to do with. This predicament gave her a lot of unwanted attention from many male vampires that hoped they were her soulmate and that they could be the vampire king. Many prophecies also announced that Sol and her mate would have the strongest bond of each soulmate pairing ever but i think she was just hoping for a relatively normal person.  
The doors opened and we headed for the office.

**Author's Note:**

> More coming soon!


End file.
